


Triplets

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Cock Enlargement, Cock Fucking, Cock Impregnation, Docking, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs being laid inside a cock, Fluff apparently, Half these tags don't even exist, I can't stress how kinky this is, Kinda, Literally one cock fucks into the other one, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Sounding, To unnatural size, Wendigo Sex, Xeno, body transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will convinces his Wendigo lover Hannibal to get him 'pregnant' so they can start a family.Just read the tags.  Please, please read the tags.





	Triplets

               “Are you certain?” Hannibal asked, his black claws raking gently over Will’s naked shoulder as they stood outside the cave Hannibal called home.  It was hard to think, with his breath right there, washing down the back of Will’s neck, making him shiver in the darkness of the forest.  It was autumn, the season for Wendigo mating, and Will knew Hannibal would be content to let it pass them by, as he did for the past three years.

               Will turned around and wrapped his human arms around his monstrous lover.  He looked up into his black face and blacker eyes.

               “We’re basically married, aren’t we?” Will said.  “I mean, it’s not the same…” he said, as he trailed his fingertips down Hannibal’s chiseled black chest, teasing his fingers across his stomach.

               “What we are is far more permanent than human marriage.” Hannibal said.

               Life-bonded.  To the point that Will was changing himself, so much now that he could no longer live in places where humans lived.  He looked down at his blackened fingers, the tips still ending in stubby human nails, but as dark as the night sky.  The blackness faded as it rose up his hands and became normal skin color somewhere on his forearms.  His toes and legs looked much the same.

               “Which is why there is no reason to rush, Will…”

               “There _is_ a reason.  You said you’re getting old.  Any season could be the last where you’re fertile.  This could be our last chance.”

               “I don’t’ believe that is so.” Hannibal said.  “I have several years y…yet.”

               His voice grew faint as Will’s teasing fingers found their way to the base of Hannibal’s cock, and he began to stroke his fingers gently along its length, encouraging it to grow.

               “What if I told you I wanted it?” Will said.  “To have a baby with you?  Raise a family with you.  Maybe I want more than one.  So we should start now.”

               The noise that came out of Hannibal was partially a squeak and partially a mewl.  Will tipped his head forward and buried his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck.  He parted his lips and planted gentle kisses, letting his tongue emerge to taste him now and then.

               “Hannibal, we’ve had this discussion several times.  I’m ready.”

               “You can’t possibly…”

               “You’ve described to me everything that will happen.  In detail.  Endless, endless detail.  I feel like I’ve already been pregnant at this point.”

               Will curled back his lips and let his teeth graze over Hannibal’s black skin, and he felt him shudder beneath him.

               “You are…very…persuasive.” Hannibal said, grunting as Will began to stroke his growing cock.

               “Does that mean I’m winning?” Will said, closing his teeth as he pulled Hannibal’s skin into his mouth, sucking hard while he gently bit.  If it was possible for Hannibal to show marks, there would be a deep, purple bruise there for weeks.

               With a growl, Hannibal’s hand came up to clasp Will’s hair and force his head to tip up, where he crushed a deep, needy kiss to his lips.  Will groaned and inhaled his breath, leaning into his lover until their erections brushed together.  Hannibal’s other hand slid down his spine to his ass, which he rubbed shamelessly, the claws of his fingers teasing Will’s skin and making goosebumps rise to the surface.

               Hannibal’s grip on his hair loosened and his fingers stroked through it, searching for the little bumps that were forming on the top of Will’s skull.  His newly budding antlers, itching just below the surface, about to break free of his hair any day.

               “How beautiful you will become.” Hannibal said.  “Your beauty is already indescribable, and only increases by the day.  The loveliest creature ever to be beheld.”

               “Hannibal.” Will purred, leaning forward again to kiss his lips, his words brushing against his mouth as he spoke.  “What are you waiting for?  I’ve already committed myself to you entirely, forever.  Let me bear your children.”

               A deep, low growl, almost a purr, emanated from Hannibal’s chest so that it made Will tingle.  He wrapped his arms tightly around Will’s body and drew him close.

               “Very well.” Hannibal said.  The next kiss was deep and hungry, until Hannibal was devouring Will’s mouth, swallowing even his groans.  His hands began to roam Will’s body, massaging his ass, tracing up his spine, caressing his shoulders.  Will moaned and moved forward to press into his lover, and then he was swooped into the air, held easily by Hannibal’s strong arms.

               Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and kissed his ear as he walked, encouraging him before he had a chance to get cold feet again.  He rushed them into their cave and placed Will down on the soft bed of leaves and moss that they had made love in so many, many times.

               Hannibal hovered over him, peppering kisses down his neck, over his throat, across his chest.  Will groaned and dragged his palms over Hannibal’s back, feeling his body, holding him close.

               Hannibal rose to his knees and let his hands wander down to Will’s dick, which he wrapped in both of them and began to stroke.

               “Mmmm…yes.” Will said, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed up into Hannibal’s face.

               “Will, you are _certain_ …”

               “Hannibal, knock me up or I will never stop pestering you about it.”

               Hannibal snarled, baring his teeth in that way that made Will’s heart leap with excitement.  He planted those teeth into Will’s shoulder and bit him, and Will groaned, more than used to the pain that Hannibal caused him, but conditioned to enjoy it as he knew what came next.  Hannibal pulled back and lapped at the blood, his body covering Will’s and crushing him into the moss.

               “Exquisite.” Hannibal said.  “The finest meal and most beautiful bride, swirled together with impeccable flavor, entirely mine for the tasting.”

               “Entirely yours.” Will cooed softly.  Hannibal’s hand slid down Will’s body, making his stomach suck in as he tickled it, before he reached their cocks and wrapped them together.  He began to stroke and Will had meant to ask a question, but it was lost to him as pleasure drowned his brain.  He groaned as he felt Hannibal’s hand squeezing their cocks together, rubbing them both for their pleasure.  Will started to buck his hips, fucking himself against Hannibal’s cock.

               “Is it starting?” he managed weakly, amazed he could even still form words.

               “Yes.” Hannibal said.  “The bite I gave you will change your body in the necessary ways.”

               Will groaned, his cheeks flushing pink as he thought of that; at how Hannibal had already changed his body- and how much more change he was about to cause.  His dick felt incredible, burning with lust and need as he fucked into Hannibal’s hand, desperately stroking himself against Hannibal’s erection.  It seemed to be getting smaller, Hannibal’s cock no longer touching every part of his own because it was too small.  But Will knew better.

               At first he was afraid to look.  But when Hannibal’s second hand came up to tease around his head, he became so lustful he no longer cared.  He felt his precum leaking, and Hannibal spread it over the tip, making his body shake from sensation.

               Will dared to open his eyes and saw that his cock was indeed growing, as promised.  Hannibal’s attention was entirely focused on it now, pressing it with one hand to his much shorter length, teasing the tip with his other, spreading Will’s leaking cum over it.  Will watched with lustful fascination as his cock continued to grow, more wider and less in length, until it was twice the width of Hannibal’s, then wider still.

               When Hannibal slipped the first finger in Will cried out from surprise, then groaned from the immediate pleasure.  He was so slick from his own pre-cum that it slid in easily, and Hannibal began to squeeze his finger and thumb together, creating incredible sensations in Will’s swollen, purple head.  His breath rushed through his nose in heaves as he was drowned in lust, Hannibal cupping this swollen tip with his entire hand, one finger buried deep inside him.

               “More.” Will managed through heavy breaths, and Hannibal looked up at him with passion.  He slipped the second finger in easily and began to massage Will’s cock from the inside.  Will cried out from pleasure, his hips continuing to pump as he tried to fuck, but his cock was too large now for him to move.  It was only erect because Hannibal was holding it up, too heavy to support its own weight, and it continued to grow, getting ready to receive Hannibal’s seed.

               Hannibal was speaking, but Will couldn’t discern the words.  He was pretty sure he’d forgotten all the words he knew, as his entire world became Hannibal and what his hands were doing to him.  His fingers continued to fuck him, slowly, rubbing around the tip when they pulled out, then plunging back in again.  Will could only whimper, lost in sensation, his entire body on fire with need.

               He watched Hannibal shift himself between Will’s wide-spread knees. He gently slipped his fingers out and lowered Will’s cock between his own legs.  Will could only grunt, and then his heart raced faster as he realized what was coming.

               He felt Hannibal rub his tip around the outside of his now gaping slit, and Will screamed from pleasure.  Hannibal’s voice was soothing as it washed over his ears, though he could not understand them.  He felt Hannibal’s tip press against his hole and he paused, his eyes lifting up to look at Will’s face.  Will knew he was asking.

               ” _Yes!”_ Will cried, having never wanted something so much in his life.

               He felt Hannibal’s cock push into him and Will screamed with pleasure.  Hannibal’s hands grasped the sides of Will’s head, his fingers pressing under the ridge as he held on tightly.  Then he began to fuck.

               Will’s cries of pleasure tore from his throat until it was raw.  His hips moved out of instinct, but he had no control over how fast or slow Hannibal fucked, as his cock was too heavy and large for him to move.  His veins burned with heat and his skin tingled with fire, his eyes darting open to catch glimpses of Hannibal’s face, lost in ecstasy, proud antlers pointed behind him as his teeth bared to the roof of the cave.  His hips snapped forward with unrelenting consistency, fucking Will’s cock with powerful strength.

               Will’s pulse pounded in his ears so that he could no longer hear Hannibal’s voice, and barely his own.  He was lost in euphoria, the pleasure having built far beyond anything he’d ever experienced before.

               Then Will felt the swelling.  Hannibal’s tip grew wider, pressing itself tightly against the walls inside of Will, until he could barely move it.  With a cry Hannibal drove himself in deep, impossibly deep, and Will felt the swollen lump leave him and implant itself into Will.  Will screamed and orgasmed, his cum gushing around the egg but failing to dislodge it as Hannibal’s dick kept it in place.

               The pleasure didn’t abate after Will’s orgasm as he was used to; but intensified.  He orgasmed again, within seconds, the pulses driving their way up his balls and into his every nerve, his body twitching as he burned with desire.

               It only got worse from there as he felt Hannibal’s tip begin to swell again.  Had Will’s mind been able to form thoughts it would have surprised him, as in none of their discussions was a second egg ever mentioned.  But in the throes of instinctual passion, all Will felt was to crave it, to welcome it into his body with eagerness.  It pushed its way into him and he orgasmed again, each wave like pinpricks of fire, burning through him with pleasure so intense his voice failed to scream anything at all.

               When he felt the third one, he thought his heart was going to explode.  All he felt now were the two swollen lumps inside his cock and the third one on its way.  When Hannibal pushed it into him Will’s mouth opened in a silent scream of agonizing pleasure, his orgasm causing his entire body to thrash as his cum leaked out of him slowly around the eggs, not moving them from their place.

               Not much of Hannibal’s dick remained inside Will; he was now filled with eggs.  Hannibal slipped the short distance out, and immediately placed his hand over Will’s bulging cock head, squeezing it closed to ensure the eggs stayed inside.

               Will orgasmed repeatedly for what felt like hours.  An eternity.  He knew it was the most delicious torture anyone had ever felt.  Now and then his eyes would flutter open and he would catch glimpses of Hannibal’s proud and glowing face, his eyes shining with joy as he watched Will convulse and writhe with unending orgasm.  Every once in awhile Will’s body would seem to calm down, and then Hannibal would reach out a gentle finger and stroke it along the side of Will’s shrinking cock, and it would set him off again.

               On the latest stroke, Will could feel three distinct bumps as Hannibal gently stroked his fingers over the outside of his dick.  The ensuing orgasm was less intense than the others had been, and short-lived.  Hannibal gently continued to stroke him, keeping him in a helpless state of pleasure, but it was starting to calm.

               Finally, Hannibal’s gentle hand stroking along his dick felt merely good.  Gentle, pleasant.  Will opened his eyes and saw he was plastered in leaves and moss, from having moistened their entire bed with sweat and cum.  His breathing returned to normal, and he was finally able to push himself into a sitting position with his arms, his abdomen and back and every one of his core muscles useless, and probably would be for days.

               He watched Hannibal lovingly stroke along his dick, still very much enlarged from its normal size, though to nowhere near the extent it had been.  It had three swollen lumps within it, and each time Hannibal gently stroked over one, Will’s eyes fluttered closed from how good it felt.

               “Will, are you able to speak?” Hannibal asked.  His voice was full of awe and pride.

               “Ye…” Will’s dry throat caught and he cleared it a few times.  “Yes.”

               “We are experiencing the greatest joy ever known to my kind.” Hannibal said, his face practically beaming.

               “’We’?” Will said, weakly.  “Pretty sure I’m doing all of the experiencing.”

               Hannibal’s smile was so bright and genuine Will almost regretted snapping at him.  Almost.

               “You didn’t tell me there would be _three_.”

               Hannibal could not stop grinning- nor could he stop gently stroking Will’s exhausted dick, it seemed.  Will didn’t have the energy, or the desire, to stop him.

               “I didn’t know.” Hannibal said.  “On rare occasions, when a couple is an exceptionally good match, twins have been known to happen.  But triplets has never occurred.”

               “Triplets.” Will whispered, staring at his dick, which now held three of Hannibal’s eggs.

               “Triplets, Will.  That is how incredibly compatible we are.  You were right for us to breed.”

               Will’s heart started to beat again, this time for an entirely different reason.

               “We did it?” he said, turning his face to look up at Hannibal.  He was captured in a kiss immediately, and Hannibal’s hand finally left his dick in order to come up to his face.  Will leaned up into the kiss for as long as he could before his exhausted abdominal muscles gave out and he began to sink onto his back.

               Hannibal helped him lay down gently, then lay beside him, stretching out his naked body beside Will’s.

               “Yes, Will, we did it.  Quite successfully.  You truly complete me, in ways I believe I have yet to comprehend.”

               Will barely heard the words, his mind lost on the stroking of Hannibal’s fingers through his hair, tracing over the lumps that had now broken through the skin to become stubby antlers.  Will hadn’t even noticed it happen, but his smile was wide and full of love as he became aware of it.  He tried to open his mouth to answer, but found that he couldn’t even open his eyes.  With his body worn out in a way it had never been, he fell into a deep, lasting sleep, the rest of the conversation having to wait until he recovered from the most incredible experience of his life.

 


End file.
